To achieve greater efficiency in processing and lower costs, computer assembly has become increasingly automated. To achieve reliability of performance, it is desirable to test the computer immediately after assembly and loading of the software. Test suites are used to perform the testing.
An existing method for installing and configuring a test suite uses a static, all-in-one CD solution. This prior art method requires the user to supply either test configurations, a parts list, or a parts list file to configure the test suite.
Therefore, there is a need to be able to reliably and quickly install the latest version of the test suite to a system without making any changes to the configuration of the system or loading/removing drivers on the system.